Hiccup
Hiccup is a character and hero from the How to Train Your Dragon Universe He is a member of the Hairy Hooligan tribe,which is never referred to by name in the film. He is son of the chief, Stoick the Vast thus making him heir to the tribe. His dragon Toothless is a Night Fury, the rarest and most intelligent of the dragon species in the film Voiced by Jay Baruchel Despite his physical shortcomings, Hiccup does his best to succeed as a viking. Among the other teenage Vikings, Hiccup first comes off as awkward, mainly because he is a poor fighter, and rather scrawny for a Viking but he doesn't wish to fight at first. As he becomes more adept at fighting dragons, however, they start paying more attention to him, some even starting to try to talk to him first. Despite this, Hiccup remains shy and secretive, preferring to be alone with Toothless and later on Astrid. He also tends to be sarcastic with a dry sense of humor that can sometimes put him at odds with the other Vikings in his tribe. creating inventions for various uses throughout the film, including a bola sling, a prosthetic tail, a saddle, and a riding vest. At first, however, Hiccup is almost obsessed with proving himself to the rest of his tribe; he often doesn't think things through and is more determined to gain the recognition of his peers than he is heedful of others' orders, often causing problems for the rest of the tribe, and himself. Hiccup also shows great aptitude at being a leader and strategist: he leads his dragon training class into battle, using his friends' strengths wisely in the battle against the Red Death. Hiccup also has very good observational skills which come in handy during his time with Toothless and during dragon training. For example, he is able to hypothesize that dragons have a natural disdain for eel when his own dragon companion refuses to eat one himself. Other reasons he was a outcast is because he is left handed which has been seen as evil by many. Totally Mobian Spies Hiccup is revealed to be an alley of Bender and his friends as he shows up to assist Bender and Eddy against Iron Queen. He assists them several times, and uses his intellgence to great use. Hiccup spends his protion of the Iron War helping Big Boss with his team destroying the Patriots Post Totally Mobian Spies Hiccup after this went back to Berk, only to help Bender with his Christmas plans. After they finish, Hiccup suspects Bender and Skipper's letter which gets him and Astrid to follow them. Hiccup learns about Discord from Bender and Skipper and decides to help them by telling Heloise, Pericles, Phineas and Isabella The Multiuniversal War of Destiny Hiccup returns to help the heroes against Discord, his boss Bender\s archfoe and against Sigma. Our friend Hiccup mostly after Mildew of Discord's team and Alvin the Treachrous of Sigma's group. He then helps his pals in acuiring the ring though Zuko doubts his ablitlity to run. Hiccup then tries to stop Alvin but he can't take the viking, though he does drive him off. Hiccup then helps Bender, Skipper, Heloise, Astrid, Hellboy, Twilight and Obi Wan fend rhe ground for the Nerd. After getting the clues stragight he sets out to Berk since he learns the 4th ring is there He gives the others a tour of his academy and he gets kidnapped by Davy and Alvin which Astrid decides to go and save his ass. Hiccup is separated from the girls but he manages to find them with the guys. Legends of Light and Darkness Hiccup serves as the leader of his Alpha friends here. Hiccup is just about ready to teach ore about dragons when Astrid and Zuko inform him of what's going. The others follow and they learn about the situation with Malefor from Iroh. Hiccup is next shown up with Celes and the Members of Slade's team parring Slade and AC. Hiccup working with both his boss Bender and Slade seems to be a bit confusing for him. He is rather unsure about the plane traveling, since he's a viking and unaware of advancing technology. He seems to be unsure of the being the leader of the team but Astrid and Hellboy raise up his spriits, Hiccup is next seen with the others and Captain H. He and the crew look up where Model A's final fragment is and they manage to locate it which was what Obi and Hellboy wanted him to do. When Andrew refused to give the fragment, he sent Astrid to retrieve it and it went off nicely. Hiccup is with the others and learns from Bender that the latter sent someone to help the team in their investigation of the next Biometals. He, Aang, Katara, Zuko, Astrid and Aleu are split from the others and they are saved by Gohan who joins them on Bender's behalf. He and Astrid play straight men to what is going on with their friends and this leads into a trap by Shan Yu. Hiccup leads the others into the fight and when the situation becomes a overkill of snowiness, Hiccup has the others escape. He, Astrid and Zuko save Sabrina from Harvzilla before it kills her. The team gets back together parring Aleu and they recurit Sliver and Green Hiccup and the team take cover from the rain over to hit by a sleeping spell which sends him, Astrid, Zuko, Katara, Gohan, Slvier and Green to a dream world. The difference here is that when people die there, they die for real. During their time they meet Klonoa who assits them in the finding the Model F fragment. Hiccup tags with Zuko and meets Ventress who tries to bring them in but the two have nothing and decide to fight the vicous bald dark Jedi. After finding, Hiccup and Zuko escape and return to the actual world. They meet Catpain H again and Hiccup question him regarding the map. When learning where`s Model L, it makes sense as they`re in a land of pirates and the soul of it is something using water and ice. Hiccup then investigates the land with the others, alongside Astrid he keeps his weapon up in case of circumstance. Due to Giovanni`s actions, Hiccup is separated from his friends and he goes with Gohan, Hellboy, Aang, Sliver and Spyro to find the first piece of Model L They go investigating through a large forest while he specifcally talks with Aang, Hellboy and Sliver as Gohan and Spyro are trying to find a concerete way. When Hellboy questions why Zuko is 2nd command to Hiccup as well, Hiccup points their simlaries while Astrid is different from him. Hiccup and the four then head off the mountain where the clue and get involved with Lord Shen. After Hellboy takes out Lord Shen, Hiccup and the others leave to find the other 10. He find the girls and helps Astrid stun down Harvzilla where they get a ride from Evil Manta regarding the other 5. He also oversees what Phineas is doing regarding Harvey. Hiccup finds the rest of the team with Astrid, Gohan, Evil Manta and Shade after Blackbeard's defeat. Hiccup reports back that Harvey is okay despite things and he with Astrid and Zuko take the time to talk with Harvey. Aftewrads he warns the others about Joker to his wreckness and Bender;s hate for him. Hiccup gets the others in the digital system out and learns of Hexadecimal's reforming and Katara's psychotic episode. Hiccup asks the virus what she can be done and calls Harvey on mistrusting her though he has good reason. Apparenty Darkseid has already started his plan regarding what he is doing and wants to spy on him to learn what he's up to though due to a lack of thinking they fall into a trap which leads to an abadoned lab. Aang and Katara hold back and Hiccup decides to leave them alone, but Astrid encourgaes him to spy on them. Hiccup gets a contact from Bender who adresses that this is Dexter's lab. Then Aang is debended by Katara where he learns what Weil did and decides they will free Katara from Dr.Weil. After that event he is content on not letting Dr.Weil get it, Hiccup lets Wreck It Ralph deal with Rugal as he is the most confidant. They were tricked by Rugal who relases the Morticcous Virus after this they decide to see the girls. Hiccup, Zuko and Gohan get a message for where their final task is and tells the girls. He sets the co-ordinates to the location confident in that they are going the right way. While Salem perfers to use magic, Hiccup sets his perefence to a ship. WHen Sabrina asks about the bigger threat between Darkseid and Malefor, he thinks both of them are equally threatening. He and the team arrive at the Cartoon Wasteland and meet up with Bender and Slade. Hiccup tells Bender and Slade about what happened with his friends and MissingNO. Hiccup goes into Slade's castle and learns more about what happened and with Slade's allies. Hiccup prepares for his quest into the caves, he also reminds the about not underestimating Dr.Weil despite only being human compared to Darkseid and Malefor as Klonoa is a being bit arrogant in his own way. Hiccup then travels with Bender and Slade under Hunson who explains more, and the three split to find their Models. Hiccup gets a map from Slade which helps him lead the heroes on their path like Bender and Slade. When the heroes get there, he has Zuko light the fire as they don't need the bright light. Hiccup reports that Slade and Bender have been sucessful in their missions and suggests Scamp for the assignment of the Model accquriing. He alongside Astrid, Jesu Otaku Makoto and Wreck It Ralph are Model P's chosen partners. Hiccup and Astrid are sent on part 3 of the mission where they deal with and kill Jenner. Hiccup follows Jack Sparrow, Angel and Scamp regarding Blackbeard and get shocked about how Blackbeard get tortured by Jack. Then again he noticed Bender did this to Joker and Discord. Hiccup is one of the 8 Alpha Team members that battles Malefor with Bender and Slade's help. Unlike them Hiccup is unnerved by Malefor while Bender and Slade are not so much. Hiccup is also revealed to be a pawn to Hazama who is the true antagonist and is shocked that Sari became a main villain herself and helping him. Hiccup then takes his friends and they battle Relius Clover, though Lizbeth and her friends help out with Clover while Bender and Slade take on Hazama. After the battle, Hiccup helps Bender and the others try to find Axel, though they find Axel is now dead as he burned up on reentry. Friends: Astrid, Zuko, Obi Wan, Jack Sparrow, Bender, Skipper, Heloise, Finn, King Julian, Django of the Dead, The B Team, Sally Acorn, Jake Miller, Applebloom, Sweetie Pie, Swolattoo, Protoman, X5, Sparkley, Noah Parker, Hugo Brass, Professor Calamitous, Ice King, Jimmy Neutron, Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Spike, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Aang, Katara,Asami Sato, Astrid, Picard, Riker, Worf, Q, Master Chief, Cortana, Spyro, Cynder, Sparx, Danny Phantom, Dipper Pines, Mabel Pines, El Tigre, Frida, Flame Princess, Princess Bubblegum, Falco Lombardi, Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, House, Gru, Hellboy, Jack Sparrow, Jake Miller, Jill Valentine, Mandark, Princess Morbucks, Professor Pericles, Asoka Tano, Profion, Mushu, Betty, Sherry Birkin, Stan Smith, Snake, Solidus, Tak, Megaman, Roll, Starfire, Jorgen Von Strangle, Marceline, The Arbiter, Wizardmon, Fox Xanatos, Axel, Balthazar Blake, Angry Video Game Nerd, Alie, Axl, Giro, Jack Frost, Iroh, Sabrina Spellman, Gohan, Sliver, Green, Klonoa, Salem, Wreck It Ralph, Hexadecimal, Monodramon, Jesu Otaku, Nostalgia Chick, Orion, Gohan, Jack Bauer, Suede, Phantom R, Marie, Shade, Will Vandom, Dr.Manhattan, Stan Marsh, Wendy Testaburger, Harpuia, Makoto Nanaya, Nostalgia Critic, Scamp, Angel, Annette, Enemies: The Green Dragon, Iron Queen and Her Syndicate, Mildew, Alvin the Treachrous, Discord, The Dystopia League, Sigma, The Sigma Organzation, Malefor, The League of Darkness, Darkseid, The Darkseven, Model W, Hazama, Relius Clover, Sari Sumdac 12.jpg 20.jpg 26.png 28.jpg 33.jpg 40hic.jpg Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Cute Characters Category:Characters hailing from the How to Train your Dragon Universe Category:Dark Haired Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Members of the B Team Category:Living Members of The B Team Category:Goaway Team members Category:Characters in a Romantic Relationship Category:Guile Hero Category:Partner Category:B Team Members that appeared in Totally Mobian Spies Category:Adorkable Characters Category:Child Avengers Category:Handicapped Characters Category:Characters debutting in Totally Mobian Spies Category:B Team Members absent from The V Team Island Adventure Category:B Team Members absent from The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:B Team Members absent from The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:The B Crew Category:B Team Members that appeared in The Multiuniversal War of Destiny Category:The Multiuniversal Galactic Allaince Category:B Team Members appearing in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:The Alpha Guardians of Light Category:Leaders and Boss Category:Main Members of The Alpha Team Category:Brunettes Category:Badass Normal Category:Axe Users Category:Horrible Judge of Character Category:Hiccup and Astrid Category:Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Characters in The Multiuniversal War of Destiny Category:Characters in Totally Mobian Spies Category:Alpha Team Members appearing in Totally Mobian Spies Category:Alpha Team Members appearing in The Multiuniversal War of Destiny Category:Alpha Team Members appearing in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Team heroes Category:Green Eyed Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Main Heroes Category:Main Characters of Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Main Heroes in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:The Children of Celestia